


Quiz Me for a Kiss

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [19]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has finally found a way to get Maya to study... with kisses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiz Me for a Kiss

It had been his idea. She hadn’t wanted to stop kissing, hadn’t wanted to study because it broke into their ‘smooching time” as she liked to refer to it as. But the biology midterm exam was coming up and there was no way she was going to study for that. Unless he persuaded her to…

“An organism made up of only one cell?”

“Unicellular.” She’s beaming as he leans over for a kiss, using her hand on the back of his neck to keep him close, not letting him go until she’s had her fill. But he’s pulling away before she can stop him.

“I won’t give in Maya,” he chuckles. “Not until we go through all the flashcards.”

“Damn you, Huckleberry,” She flops back onto his bed, curling up around his pillow. “And damn Ms. Lavern for giving us this test.”

“She’s a teacher. And it’s her job to make sure we’re learning the material.” He smiles. “Now, what are the short, hairlike organelles that can cover a unicelluar organism.”

“Cillia.” She’s beaming because she knows there’s only one question left on the list. “One more. And if I answer this one right,” she smirks, “then I get to remove one article of clothing.”

“Fine.” She watches he rolls his eyes, but there’s a familiar smile on his face. “What’s the powerhouse of the cell?”

She jumps up, pumping her fist in the air. “Mitochondria.” She moves off of the bed, settling herself on his lap. He’s beaming up at her, a proud look in those beautiful green eyes. 

“Correct.” He puts his hands on her hips, brushing his thumbs over the bare skin between her pants and shirt. “Now, how do you want me?”

“Dangerous words coming from you, Ranger Rick.” Her mouth curls up into a smirk. “Shirt. Now.” She says as she pulls at the offending article. He chuckles and, moving slowly so he doesn’t accidentally push her off of his lap. 

Lucas watches as the blonde beauty in his lap helps him slide his shirt up, brushing her palms against his abs and his pecks and moves them over his arms. She can hardly wrap her hand around his biceps, which he always teases her for. She says nothing as he finally pulls the shirt over his head.

Maya looks like she’s going to start drooling at any moment. “Well, you might have gotten me to study, but I’m definitely the winner this time.”


End file.
